


La Tierra perdida

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers hasta el 4x05. Helo sabe que al salvarle la vida también está traicionándola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tierra perdida

Puede ver, en ese momento, que Kara no lo entenderá. En los pasillos luminosos del Galactica podría haberla detenido un instante, unos segundos, y explicárselo. Pero el Demetrius es una nave pequeña y Kara está demasiado concentrada en los mecanismos de su lógica y sus pinturas como para haberse dado cuenta de sus opciones. Puede rendirse y volver a la Flota, puede continuar y arriesgarse a un motín. Helo puede ver, en ese momento, que Kara pierde el suelo bajo sus pies. Es sólo una milésima de segundo tan invisible para los demás como el camino a la Tierra. No puede creerlo. No puede creer que sea él. Y entonces Helo comprende la clase de dolor que hacía a Kara gritar en su celda a medida que se alejaban del camino a la Tierra, porque Kara no entenderá que la de Helo es la tercera opción, la de salvarle la vida a un capitán que ha perdido el respeto. La de salvar las vidas de ambos, porque contra toda lógica Helo no puede evitar creerla y seguirla, creerla y seguirla siempre años después de las novatadas inofensivas de la Escuela de Vuelo. Kara le releva del puesto pero eso son sólo palabras. Kara le mira, incrédula, como a un desconocido, y eso es diferente. Y Helo no puede evitar pensar que en unos minutos, o en unas horas, de vuelta a los pasillos silenciosos de Galactica, quizá sea él quien grite contra las paredes por haber perdido su Tierra.


End file.
